Uzumaki Hayate - Deceased
''' Character First Name' Hayate 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki (Has since denounced the name and goes by Uchiha, his mother's maiden name) 'IMVU Username' HayateUzumaki 'Nickname (optional) Little Wind (When he was younger), Crowshadow, Forsaken. '''Age 16 'Date of Birth' 07/28/182 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 205 lbs 'Hair Colour' Black, formerly with red streaks . 'Hair Style' Long, often worn loose but sometimes worn in a ponytail. 'Eye Colour' Dark Grey (Default State), Red (Sharingan), Red and Black (Mangekyo Sharingan) 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Missing Nin 'Piercings/Scars/Tattoos' Several piercings in each ear. Several piercings in bridge of nose. Piercing in centre of bottom lip. Several scars on his chest/stomach. An Oriental style dragon wrapping around his right arm. The Kani for 'Warrior' enscribed across his chest. 'Distingushing Features' Since being found by Kishi, Hayate's has taken to wearing a mask, hiding his former identity from all around him. The mask itself is a similar design to the one worn by Obito Uchiha in the Fourth Shinobi War, with a few new alterations, being dark red and black in colour, with the insignia of Omoidegakure drawn around the left eyehole. The mask also carries within it a rebreather, a modification of the earlier design that allows Hayate to protect himself from poisonus gases and smoke, but also breathe underwater and so on. 'Relationships' Uzumaki Kagato (Father, 32) Uzumaki Kiyomi (Mother, 30) Uzumaki Akemi (Sister, 16) 'Affiliation' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status' Single, not looking 'Personality' Having witnessed much since he was a small child and growing up in an environment where pain and death are all but common occurances, Hayate displays a cold demeanour towards anyone who has not earnt his utmost trust. A solidatry character, he prefers to spend much time alone, and tends to accomplish his missions without company. Before he left Amegakure, he was always very protective of his family and village, although now seeks to destroy all that he once held dear. His fractured state of mind has now made him a far more dangeous opponent than he ever was, as he now places no limits on his abilities nor places care on anyone or anything other than himself. With his intimate knowledge of the human body, hand to hand combat and his preference for psychological torture, Hayate makes for a deadly combatant. 'Behaviour' Hayate keeps up a cold demeanour constantly, never letting himself off guard and rarely speaking more than a few words at a time, preferring to listen and take action following the conversation. He also has a habit nowadays of talking down to any he sees as inferior to himself, and often delivers punishing and demeaning verdicts. While more than capable of holding his own against the most hardy of opponents, Hayate tends to not involve himself in open physical conflict, instead preferring to suppress his opponent with fear and intimidation tactics.Most see him as one to avoid, given his well known solidatry nature combined with intimidating aura. As such, there are only a few who know Hayate well enough to make comment on him. He was also famed throughout Amegakure for carrying his pet crow Shi on his shoulder at times, which combined with his mostly covered face gave him a somewhat sinister appearance. 'Nindo ' 'We are eternal. All this pain is an illusion.' 'Summoning' Shi - A large crow that Hayate sends out to scout the area, having trained him to alert Hayate of enemies or unknown presences. Hayate shares a pyschic connection with Shi, being able to see through his eyes. Crows - Like his distant ancestor Itachi Uchiha, Hayate can summon a murder of crows, which he primarily uses in conjunction with his genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. He also incorporates the crows into his body flicker technique, allowing them to carry him over long distances. 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. 'Ninja Class ' Hunter Nin/ANBU 'Element One' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. 'Element Two' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. 'Kekkai Genkai' Sharingan - ' (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, ''San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects feelings". 'Mangekyō Sharingan - '(万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳,tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. '''Weapon of choice The Ketsuekibureedos (Blood Blades) - Having discarded the three ninjato he carried, Hayate fashioned himself a pair of katanas after joining Omoidegakure, calling them the Blood Blades after testing them out on human victims, their blood forever having stained the steel. He uses them primarily in the Iaido style favoured by the Samurai. The swords themselves are sealed within Hayate's clothing with the Lightning Flash Blade Creation seal, allowing him to access them at any time. Gunbai - Hayate is also now known to carry a Gunbai (War Fan) with the markings of the Uchiha clan, which is made of a mixture of solid wood and metal plating. He can use the Gunbai in the style of a mace and also a durable shield. 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Genjutsu Stamina (Chakra Amount) 'Weaknesses' Medical Jutsu Shurikenjutsu Kyujutsu Chakra colour Red. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 6 Kunai - 12 Dual Katana - 12 Gunbai - 6 6 Standard Shuriken - 9 3 Black Eggs - 15 Total: 54/70 Pieces 'Jutsu ' Ninjutsu - Non Elemental: チャクラ鎖 - Chakura Kusari - Chakra Chains (Rank B) 烏分身の術 - Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu - Crow Clone Technique (Rank B) 時逆の術 - Jigyaku no Jutsu - Time Reversal Technique (Rank B) 瞬身の術 - Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique (Rank D) 金縛りの術 - Kanashibari no Jutsu - Temporary Paralysis Technique (Rank D) Ninjutsu - Fire Release: 火遁・豪焔球 - Katon: Gōenkyū - Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere (Rank S) 火遁・豪火滅却 - Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku - Great Fire Annihilation (Rank A) 火遁・豪火滅失 - Katon: Gōka Messhitsu - Great Fire Destruction (Rank A) 火遁・火龍炎弾 - Katon: Karyū Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Rank B) 火遁・灰積焼 - Katon: Haisekishō - Ash Pile Burning (Rank B) 火遁・火走り - Katon: Hibashiri - Running Fire (Rank B) 火遁・豪火球の術 - Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique (Rank C) Ninjutsu - Lightning Release: ''' 雷切 - Raikiri - Lightning Cutter (S Rank) 雷伝 - Raiden - Lightning Transmission (Rank S) 千鳥 - Chidori - One Thousand Birds (Rank A) 千鳥千本 - Chidori Senbon - One Thousand Birds Senbon (Rank A) 雷遁・磁場死 - Raiton: Jibashi - Electromagnetic Murder (Rank C) '''Genjutsu: 涅槃精舎の術 - Nehan Shōja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique (Rank A) 烏分身の - Yuugure no Karasu - Dusk Crow (Rank B) 幻術・不知火 - Shiranui - Unknown Fire (Rank B) 泡沫 - Utakata - Ephemeral (Rank C) 'Fuinjutsu:' Funijutsu Tier I - Allows Use of D Rank Fuinjutsu Tier II - Allows Use of C Rank Advanced Fuinjutsu - Allows Use of B Rank 契約封印 - Keiyaku Fūin - Contract Seal (Rank B) 口寄せ・雷光剣化 - Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka - Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation (Rank B) うずまき封印術 - Uzumaki Fūinjutsu - Uzumaki Sealing Technique (Rank C) 'Taijutsu:' Taijutsu Tier I - Allows Use of D Rank 'Taijutsu Tier II - Allows Use of C Rank' Advanced Taijutsu - Allows Use of B Rank Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 Sword - Allows Use of D Rank Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 Swords - Allows Use of C Rank Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 Swords - Allows Use of B Rank 雲流火炎斬り - Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri - Cloud-Style Flame Beheading (Rank B) 居合道 - Iaidō - Way of Iai (Rank N/A) 居合斬り - Iaigiri - Iai Beheading (Rank N/A) Kekkai Genkai Dōjutsu (Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan): 月読 - Tsukuyomi - Moon Reader (Rank N/A) 天照 - Amaterasu - Heavenly Illumination (Rank N/A) 須佐能乎 - Susanoo - He with the ability to help by all means (Rank N/A) 魔幻・鏡天地転 - Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten - Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (Rank N/A) 魔幻・枷杭の術 - Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique (Rank N/A) 'Blaze Release:' 炎遁・加具土命 - Enton: Kagutsuchi - Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord (Rank N/A) 天照・炎纏火 - Amaterasu: Entenka - Heavenly Illumination: Flame Wrapping Fire (Rank N/A) 'Allies' Omoidegakure 'Enemies' Amegakure Uzumaki Kagato Uzumaki Akemi Anyone Who Gets In His Way 'Background Information' Hayate was born in the year 182 AN, 182 years after Naruto's death to Kagato Uzumaki, the Kage of Amegakure, and his wife Kiyomi. As the first child, he was raised as the heir to his father but swiftly joined soon after his birth by the second child of the family, Akemi. Growing up in Amegakure however was not an idyllic childhood, for the place was always full of conflict, stife and turmoil. At the age of 6, Hayate joined the Amegakure academy and showed much promise, graduating at the age of 10 due to his natural intelligence and will to succeed. From then on, he became a Genin and was partnered with Kotaro Fuma, the son of the Head of the Fuma clan and coincidentally his good friend, and Tomoka Hyuga, the eldest daughter of Amegakure's Hyuga head family branch. They were assigned to the then Jounin Zai Takahashiryu, a good friend of his father's. On one of their first missions, things turned ugly when they were meant to deliver a package to a village several hours away. Several assassins, including two missing-nin from a neighbouring village ambushed the four in order to claim the package. One of the assassins mananged to get hold of the young Uzumaki, at which point his mother's Uchiha inherited Sharingan came into activation. The ambush party were finally defeated and the package delivered, as Hayate ventured to learn more and improve his control over his Kekkai Genkai. By the age of 13, he and his comrades had been promoted to Chuunins, Hayate given his advanced Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Zai still remained with them throughout the process, as they accumulated more missions, and Hayate advanced in unlocking his Sharingan, having gained full control over it by the time he was 16, activating all three tomoe. It was also at that age that Hayate was promoted to a Jounin, having shown advanced aptitude in everything from Ninjutsu to Leadership Skills. However, it was to be a foreboded event. The three were sent on a mission to protect a foreign dignitary from a group of missing-nin, with Hayate placed in charge. They set out expecting to face difficulty but were confident in their abilities. Upon finding the official, they began to escort him to his village when the group was ambushed by the missing-nin, three of which were incredibly dangerous S-Rank criminals unexpectedly. Hayate and his companions, despite their abilities were easily outnumbered and captured. The criminals executed the dignitary before turning their sights on the three Amegakure ninjas. Noting that the Uzumaki boy carried Sharingan and the Hyuga girl carried Byakugan, they planned to sell them for a fortune, or at least their eyes, leaving them for last. Hayate's recent promotion and bravado got the better of him and he broke away from the bonds and attempted to attack the criminals, although what Hayate thought would be a good idea would be his gravest mistake. Drawing the Twin Lotus and pulsing them with chidori, he lunged forwards; just in time for the villians to use his friends as human shields. The lightning enhanced blades ripped right through them as Hayate looked on in horror, speechless and choking on the very air around him. The criminals laughed at the boy as they disregarded his dying friends and began to taunt and mock him. Still paralysed with shock and guilt, he saw the two lying on the ground lifeless, the blade still impaled in them. Losing his grip on sanity in the moment, his Mangekyo Sharingan activated with his amterasu spiralling violently out of control and burning the land around him until he lapsed into unconciousness. When he awoke, they all lay dead, some of their bodies still burning. Hayate dragged himself over to his friends and checked; they were both gone. Struggling to control himself, he took his blade and tried to wake them, refusing to believe they were gone, but to no avail. Finally, he gave them a makeshift burial and after saying his final goodbye, went on his way. Ever since the deaths of Kotaro and Tomoka, Hayate had returned to Amegakure a changed man. It was not merely a change in the dojutsu of his mother’s he carried, but a change in his very person and soul. He had become shut off to the world, isolated from the rest of the village, with some even believing he was gone, nothing now but his ghost haunting his old residence. But he was very much there. The haunting memories of his friend’s deaths was slowly causing his psyche to splinter, a tiny piece at a time. The images still played over and over in his mind, taunting him every time he closed his eyes. The reality that it was him that had struck the deathblow that had killed the pair was still unfathomable to him, and in his mind he had truly started to believe that it was not his doing, but that of another’s. The days passed, and turned into weeks, that slowly progressed into months. He spent the time training in isolation, convincing himself that he would find and execute the one responsible for his friend’s murders. Such was his resolve, he even started to envision that the responsibility lay on the thieves who they had dispatched easily at the time. Out of concern, Hayate’s father, the Amekage came upon him one whilst he was training and tried to understand and talk with his son about the troubles he seemed to be facing. However, the efforts made were not only in vain, but also the path to a greater trouble between the two. Searching for someone to blame still, Hayate came to convince himself that it was his father who had been responsible, as he had sent them on the mission, he must have known what lay in store for them and set them up for the events that followed. Such is the logic of a broken mind. Hayate had lashed out at Kagato in a seemingly uncontrollable fit of rage, blaming his father for the deaths of Kotaro and Tomoka, blind to the truth is his crumbled state. He denounced everything he had ever known as a lie, all the people he had come to know as his friends and his family all corrupt and untrustworthy. ((Work in progress)) 'Theme Song' Infallable - Etched In Red 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' Kagato